Stockholm
by Adraen
Summary: [Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NoName] AU


**Pfffiou... Je suis pile à l'heure...**

 **Bon, assez de suspense, ce cadeau est pour...(correction) Akunoko !**

 **Eh oui, joyeux noël (avec presque un mois de retard, mais ça faut pas dire)**

 **Bon, honnêtement je n'ai jamais écrit ce type d'histoire et je ne l'aime pas vraiment, du coup soyez compréhensives, siouplait**

« Hey, Bil' ! Dépose-moi ça sur mon compte !

-Entendu Jack, répondit le frêle jeune homme assis derrière un comptoir en attrapant la bourse que lui lançait son interlocuteur.

-T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit en lieu sûr gamin, grogna le dénommé Jack, sinon il pourrait t'arriver toutes sortes de choses pas très agréables. Termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce en riant. »

Le jeune homme soupira en regardant les portes se refermer puis se dirigea vers ses coffre-fort où il déposa soigneusement la bourse. « Le jour où ta tête sera aussi remplie que tes poches, l'or commencera à tomber du ciel » Pensa-t-il avec un sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son comptoir. Au vu de peu d'habitants qui restaient encore en ville, il n'y aurait probablement pas d'autre client aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau et posa sa tête sur son coude et, comme à son habitude, il laissa son esprit vagabonder aux confins de ses pensées.

Son nom était Bilbo Baggins, banquier de profession et désormais sur terre depuis vingt-trois années. Il avait hérité de son poste par son père, qui lui-même l'avait hérité de son père et ainsi de suite depuis l'arrivée de leur ancêtre ici, à Jerome, alors membre des premiers colons. Depuis lors, la famille Baggins avait vécu une paisible et tranquille petite vie, vivant avec aisance de leurs corrects revenus. Mais désormais, de plis en plus de monde abandonnaient la ville sous la menace des indigènes et les attaques de brigands se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Malgré tout, Bilbo savait que rien ne l'empêcherait de poursuivre l'œuvre de ses aïeux, et il restait donc fidèle à son poste, quelle que soit la situation, bien qu'en réalité il n'ait jamais eu à faire face à de dangereuses situations dans sa vie.

Le jeune banquier savait que pour perpétrer la tradition de sa famille ainsi que son héritage, il lui faudrait un jour trouver une compagne et avoir un fils, mais il ne se sentait ni prêt ni désireux d'une telle situation, de plus il était réputé pour son incompétence à séduire les dames.

De ce fait, et de par sa bonne situation, rien ni personne ne l'avait préparé à ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, et alors qu'il s'était assoupi au beau milieu de ses pensées, le contact froid du métal sur son cou le réveilla en sursaut.

« Lève-toi. Lança une voix inconnue sur un ton froid et lent.

Bilbo comprit alors ce qui arrivait, l'objet métallique n'était rien d'autre qu'un revolver, tenu sans aucun doute par un braqueur de banques, et à en juger son ton calme, il devait s'agir d'un professionnel.

-Je...je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Bégaya Bilbo en se levant doucement.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Répondit froidement son agresseur. Par contre je voudrais bien le contenu de tes coffres.

-T..Très bien, laissa échapper Bilbo avant de se diriger vers les coffres. »

En chemin, il risqua un coup d'œil derrière son épaule mais ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur. Il était impossible de se tromper sur l'identité du braqueur, son visage étant affiché dans toutes les villes de l'est du Kansas à l'ouest de la Californie : Thorin Oakenshield. Un hors-la-loi solitaire, spécialisé dans le braquage de banques et génie dans le domaine. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il en était déjà à une petite dizaine de banques braquées sans avoir été pris. La situation venait de s'aggraver à un point bien plus haut encore.

De son côté, Thorin jubilait. C'était trop facile, la ville était presque déserte et le banquier était bien trop couard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. « Encore un fils à papa avec une vie bien confortable » Pensa-t-il avec dédain. Il avait horreur de tous ces gamins gâtés depuis leur naissance.

Il regardait donc le jeune homme ouvrir ses coffres lorsqu'un bruit à l'entrée attira son attention.

« Eh Bil', lança la pénible voix de Jack, j'viens voir mes bébés, j'espère que tu t'en occupe bien…

Le balourd remarqua alors que quelque-chose n'allait pas, le banquier n'était pas derrière son comptoir mais devant ses coffres et un étranger le tenait en joue.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que…Qui t'es t… »

Une bruyante détonation noya la fin de sa phrase et il s'écroula au sol, le torse troué par une balle.

Thorin ragea intérieurement, ce n'était pas prévu ! Et maintenant tout le village savait que ça ne tournait pas rond. « Je vais avoir de la compagnie » Grommela-t-il en se mettant instinctivement à couvert derrière le comptoir, alors que le jeune banquier était choqué et terrorisé à ses côtés.

En effet, peu de temps après, des voix s'élevèrent à l'extérieur :

« C'est le shérif qui parle ! Sortez les mains en l'air et vous aurez peut-être droit à être jugé ! »

La situation n'annonçait mal, très mal.

 **A la base je voulais faire un OS mais disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, du coup je découpe et je publierais la suite plus tard (pas trop tard je l'espère)**

 **En attendant, encore un joyeux noël à toi Akunoko et j'espère que tu apprécies.**


End file.
